Undiscovered
by americangrl69
Summary: Amery goes back in time to help her parents figure out their true feelings and in the process saving her own existence. pairing? well you'll just have to read to find out. Chapter 5 posted!
1. Going Back

Title: Undiscovered  
Fandom: Dark Angel  
Pairing: Yes but not til later  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters. Only thing I own is Amery.  
Summary: Amery goes back in time to help her parents figure out they're true feelings and in the process saving her own existence

A/N: I wasn't actually going to do this story but my muse just won't leave me alone about it. Anyways this first chapter's kind of intense but should give you a pretty good idea as to what the pairing will be. If you wanna borrow Amery for a fic feel free just ask first. No Logan's not the father. Amery doesn't even like him but that'll be explained in a later chapter.

--------------------------------------------  
_Take it back, take it all back now  
_

- Ashlee Simpson(Undiscovered)  
--------------------------------------------

2040

"Bitch get back here!"

Amery walked through the door just in time to hear her father's outburst. He was apparently trying to pull her mother down the stairs. Amery immediately ran over trying her best to shield her mother. She looked at her father. "Dad knock it off. Leave her alone." Amery said.

Her father jerked his head to look at his daughter. "Amery stay out of this." he said in the coldest tone.

Amery didn't understand. She'd never see her father like this. He loved her mother. She knew he did. He loved her so much that it was embarrassing sometimes, but now when she looked into her father's eyes all she saw was hate and it was all directed towards her mother. She looked at her mother. Amery could tell she was scared, she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Amery honey it's ok. I'll be fine." her mother said.

Amery hesitated. She didn't want to leave her mother when her dad was like this but she had to do something, she had to fix this. She shot her father a disapproving look than ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Amery frantically dug through her dresser until she found what she was looking for. A small piece of paper with writing on it, a spell. It was the same one her friend Paige had given her. Paige had said her nephew Chris had used it. Amery drew the symbol on the wall and read the spell out load. Just as the portal opened, she heard a load crash come from downstairs. Amery sighed. _I hope this works._ She grabbed a picture off her night stand and stepped through the portal.

A/N: so did you figure it out yet? did you notice the charmed reference? no its not a crossover but the prequel might have at least one chapter with them in it.


	2. Forming Plans and Filling Out Forms

2021

Amery sat on top of the Space Needle thinking. She knew her mother used to come up here all the time. She needed a plan. _Hmm...let's see. I should probably gain their trust first. _Amery thought to herself. _I'll go with mom seeing as dad's notexactly__ one that trusts so easily. Where was it that mom used to work? Oh right Jam Pony._ Amery thought. _Maybe I can get a job there._ With that she climbed down off of the Needle and headed for Jam Pony.

Amery walked in and headed straight for the counter, where a middle-aged man with glasses stood yelling and throwing packages at people. "Bip bip bip people these packages don't deliver themselves." Normal said throwing a package at an employee.

"Excuse me." Amery said getting his attention.

Normal looked at her. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah see I kind of need a job and I was wondering if you had any openings." Amery said.

"Here fill this out and we'll see about a job." Normal said handing her a form.

Amery just smiled, took the form from him, and walked over to an empty table to fill it out. "Name Amery. Last name." Amery said to herself. _Hmm I can't exactly use my real last name._ Amery thought for a minute. _Cooper that'll work. _"Age 19. Birthday." she said. _Hmm can't exactly use that either seeing as I don't technically exist yet. Lets see I'm 19 so that would mean I would have had to have been born in...2002._ Amery filled out the rest of the form, then walked back and handed it to Normal.

Normal scanned over it, looked up at Amery. "Ok just a few more questions." he said.

"Ok." Amery said.

"Do you do drugs?" Normal asked.

"No." she replied.

"Do you drink?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

"Have you done any illegally or unlawful things?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Ok then." Normal said. "Hey Max get over here!" he yelled.

_Now what?_ Max thought but reluctantly walked over anyways. "Yeah Normal what is it?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I need you to show the new girl here the ropes." Normal said.

Max sighed and looked at the girl next to her. She was pretty. She had long dark brown hair that went to about the middle of her back, slightly tanned skin, pretty brown eyes, and she was about as tall as Max was. "Here this package needs to go to 1013 Lincoln." Normal said.

Max took the package then turned back to the girl. "You're gonna need a bike." Max said pointing to the bike rack.

Amery smiled, walked over, picked out a bike, then walked back over to Max. "I'm Amery by the way."


	3. Meeting The Gang

A/N: thanks to everyone who's reading and/or reviewing. so anyways here's the next chapter.

Max dragged Amery through Crash. She had insisted that she meet her friends. Max pulled her through the crowd until she found her friends sitting at they're usual table. "Hey guys." Max said. They looked up.

"Hey Max." Sketchy said.

"So boo you gonna introduce us to your friend?" OC asked.

"Yeah guys I want you to meet Amery." Max said. "That's Sketchy, Alec, and Original Cindy." Max said to Amery as she pointed out each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you guys." Amery said with a smile.

"Same here sugar." OC said.

"I'm gonna go get us another pitcher of beer." Max said reaching for the empty pitcher on the table. She gave Alec a look that told him she needed to talk to him.

"I'll come with you Max." Alec said getting up and following Max up to the bar.

"Amery why don't you sit down." Cindy said gesturing to the chair next to her.

Amery smiled and sat down next to Cindy.

"So sugar you got a place to crash cause if you don't you can stay at my place. It's been kind of lonely since Max moved out." Cindy offered.

Amery smiled. "Well I've just been staying at this crappy little hotel but maybe I'll have to take you up on that offer." Amery replied.

"Great." Cindy said.

Max and Alec headed back to the table. "You know Alec there's something about Amery that just seems so familiar but I just can't seem to figure it out." Max told him.

"You don't think Manticore has anything to do with it. You know that maybe they used your DNA to make her." Alec suggested.

"No. She's about my age so that would mean they would have done it right after I was born." Max said.

"Oh right. Well you'll figure it out." Alec said.

A/N: I know this chapter's kind of short but I just wanted to do something like this for this story. the next chapters will be longer.


	4. Transgenic?

SitaTheLastVampire: thanks for reviewing.

Kelzaa: thanks for reviewing. Amery's gonna meet him in the next few chapters. a few more things have to happen first.

A/N: here's the next chapter.

Several weeks had passed since that night at Crash. Amery had since taken Cindy up on her offer and moved in with her. She was actually heading there now. Amery turned down an alley and found herself surrounded by a group of Familiars. _This should be fun._ Amery thought with a smirk. She threw a punch, which connected with the Familiar standing directly in front of her, that knocked him out. She did a back kick hitting the Familiar behind her and knocking him to the ground. She knocked out the rest of the Familiars. She was a lot like her mother in the fact that she didn't like killing unless she had too. Amery turned around to see the last remaining Familiar getting to his feet. She wasted no time, she threw a powerful punch that knocked him out instandly.

Max stepped out of the shadows. "Amery, why didn't you tell me?"

Amery froze. _She wasn't supposed to see that. Damn it._ Amery thought. She slowly turned around. "I wasn't sure you were a transgenic." Amery lied and hoped she bought it.

Thankfully for Amery she did. "Come on." Max said gesturing for Amery to follow her. Max did think it was a little odd that Amery didn't know that she was a transgenic but she had this strange need to protect her which made Max trust her even more.

Amery stepped over the unconscious Familiars and followed Max. Max led her to Terminal City. They snuck under the fence. Max led Amery up to TC headquarters. "Guys, I want you to meet somebody." Max said. They all looked up. "Guys, this is Amery." Max said to them. "Amery this is Dix, Luke, Mole, Joshua, and you already know Alec." Max said to Amery as she pointed each of them out.

"Nice to meet you Amery." Joshua said.

"Same here Joshua." Amery said. She'd always liked him.

"Uh Max can I talk to you?" Alec asked.

"Sure." Max said and the two walked out into the hall.

"Max are you crazy? What's she doing here?" Alec asked.

"Alec it's ok. She's one of us."

"Really? Does she have a barricode?" Alec asked.

"No, I don't know, but I just saw her take out a group of Familiars and she barely broke a sweat. So I think if she was the enemy she wouldn't have done that and they wouldn't have attacked her. Even if she doesn't have a barricode, she probably had it removed. Besides I trust her Alec." Max said.

"Ok I guess you have a point." Alec said.

They walked back into the room. "Come on, Amery. Lets see if we can find you a place to stay." Max said leading Amery out of the room.

"But I'm already living with Cindy." Amery said.

"Well then you can have a place here too."

"Ok." Amery said.

"Good then, it's settled."

"What was it that Alec wanted to talk to you about? If you don't mind me asking." Amery asked. Although she already knew since she'd inherited her mother's good hearing.

"Nah I don't mind. He was just worried that's all."

"Oh." Amery said.

A/N: I know I said this would be longer. I'm sorry. It's all my muse would give me.oh and for anyone thats reading Prophesied i've updated that too.


	5. The Trouble With Logan

A/N: i didn't get a single review for the last chapter :( if anyones still reading please let me know. anyway this is the chapter where you find out who Amery's parents are, although I think most of you have figured it out already. This is also the chapter where you find out why Amery hates Logan so much.

Amery sat in Alec's apartment, in Terminal City, watching an old Friends rerun. It was actually one of the few pre-Pulse shows she actually liked. Although the stuff on now wasn't much better. Then an Eyes Only broadcast came on. Amery let out a low growl. She hated Logan. She really did. After what he did, she had every reason too. Her mother didn't even like him after the stunt he pulled. Logan just couldn't handle the fact that her mother loved her father. He kept saying that he was using her and that he was manipulating her. That wasn't even the worst part. He'd actually done one of his Eyes Only broadcasts, exposing her father as a traitor. Amery figured that somewhere in the tiny brain of his, he figured that if he got her father out of the way her mother would come to her senses, but that's not what happened. Logan didn't know it but when he did that broadcast, he didn't just put her father in danger. He put them all in danger, forcing them to run. _I just hope I don't have to see him because I don't think I could control myself from killing him._ Amery thought.

Alec walked in and saw the look on Amery's face then looked at the TV. "You don't like him either?" Alec asked taking a seat next to her.

"No." Amery snapped. She didn't mean to snap at him.

Alec could tell Amery wasn't in a good mood so he didn't push it.

Amery looked at Alec. "You know what I'm just gonna go." Amery said standing up.

"Ok." Alec said as he watch Amery walk out.

Amery flopped on her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture. _Why do you two have to be so stubborn._ Amery thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Ray come in.

Ray climbed up on the bed and sat next to Amery. "Hey Amery. What's that you got?" Ray asked. Before Amery could stop him he grabbed the picture from her hands. He looked at itthen at her. "Amery what is it?" Ray asked confused.

"It's a picture of my parents."

"But it's Max and my dad." Ray said still confused.

"Yeah I know. See Ray I'm not from this time." Amery said.

"Oh." Ray said. He was still confused so he let Amery finish explaining.

"I came back to help my parents figure out how they really feel about each other. See they really love each other they're just having trouble admitting it." Amery explained.

"You mean Max and my dad love each other?" Ray asked in an excited tone.

"Yes."

"So does that mean I'm your brother?" Ray asked.

"Yeah my big brother."

It didn't make a lot of since to Ray but he'd always wanted a little brother or sister and now he had one. He got this mischievous grin on his face. "Can I help?" he asked.

Amery thought for a minute. _I could use the help._ "Ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone about what I've told you." Amery said.

"Ok I won't" Ray said. He still had that mischievous grin on his face.

"Ray I meant it."

"Ok, ok. I won't say anything."

"Ok good. You can help me with mom seeing she would let you leave here. You can't tell her either."

"Why?"

"Because she probably wouldn't believe you."

"Yeah that's true."

"You know, I'm gonna go for a walk." Amery said. Ray hugged her then she left.

Amery snuck out of Terminal City and walked down the streets of Seattle. _Now that I've got Ray's help with mom. How am I gonna convince dad that he loves her? _Amery was so deep in thought that she didn't even see the unmarked black van pull up and park or the men climb out of the van. They shot her with a tazor._ Damn it. I hate those things._ Amery thought then she went unconscious. One of the men pick up an unconscious Amery and loaded her into the back of the van.

A/N: Did you like it? Let me know. If anyones reading any of my other fics I updated Supernatural Forces and I finishes Prophesied. If anyone's reading my Max/Zack stories I updated Anywhere but Here and End Of Days. Oh and I posted the first chapter of my crossover fics at Twisting The Hellmouth too. If you need a link let me know andI can send you one.


End file.
